Mystic Dragon Eyes
by Mystic Dragon Eyes
Summary: A different life for Albel in a different world. Albel is a demon, out to destroy, but a particular mortal, a young woman, captures his attention and maybe...his heart. Most is made up except Albel in general. AlbelXOC, please RXR!
1. Dark Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SO3. Of course, Albel isn't mine**_

**_Note: This story is about Albel in a different life and probably won't stop for a long time. I'm thinking of doing an Albel and Nel fanfic next so stay tuned for more stories!_**

_**Mystic Dragon Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1: Dark beginnings**_

In the year of Dragons, there was only one that could destroy a planet. The humans called this dragon Ultima, for it can destroy anything in its path just as the name tells. All dragons have a human form and a dragon form. In their human form they use to negotiate peace with people and creatures all alike, but most of the dragons use the form as a sign of deception. People used to believe that dragons in their human form are the purest form higher and fairer than a regular being, but they were deceived and killed for their foolishness. Dragons have a variety of appearances and are all immortal, but could be slain. Some are serpents of the sky while others are of the waters. Ultima is a dragon of all elements put together, making its form the most beautiful of all. The dragons call Ultima Sakurai. Sakurai's human form is called by both races, Lock. In the dragon form, Sakurai has a beautiful slender body with horns that are made of pure crystal. Sakurai's eyes are pure ruby red and have extremely sharp teeth. His trademark is the large diamond engraved at his forehead. Sakurai has large wings and could fly a great distance. Though he is considered small in dragon sizes, he is greatly respected by all dragon kind and human kind alike. In his human form, he has beautiful blond hair and wears a black bandana with it, though no one knows why he wears the bandana. He is tall in height by 5'8 with a slender body and beautiful baby blue eyes. Many women were known to fall in love with him, but were killed by their idiocy.

Every soldier has dreamed about slaying Ultima. Oh what honor would bestow to them if that was possible! Unlike many dragons, Sakurai/Lock does not enjoy slaughtering humans and other creatures. He wanders the earth exploring areas, but kills those who are in his way. In the great war of dragons and men, Sakurai/Lock had to participate. He was greatly annoyed by the men's foolishness, so with a great blast in his dragon form, he smothered half of the army in flames. Because of this, they surrendered and the king of the land negotiated a peace with Lock. Lock signed the contract saying that dragons would be able to do anything as they pleased, but he included that dragons would limit their kills. Though this angered many dragons, it also made them realize that if they killed all that they pleased, then there would be nothing left. Dragon kind realized how wise Sakurai was really and worshiped his beauty and wisdom. Humans lived in fear for the rest of their lives and mourned for their lost ones. Because of the contract, dragons didn't kill as much, but enjoyed torturing beings. They are known to carry off a human and gradually kill them with torture. They then claimed that it was not a kill, so it wouldn't count to the kill count.

Many years later, in the time of Japanese like eras, the villages are always burnt and the sky is always red, yet still, Sakurai/Lock refuses to put himself into life like other dragons, but the threat of dragon/demon slayers began to grow. Many people have studied art in dragon and demon slaying and many of the foolish dragons have perished. Demons come from evil dragons, those who choose to become that transforms into one. Every dragon has a human form and the alter ego of a human, a demon. No one knows what Lock's demon side is. Dragons have already given a name to the nonexistent side of Lock, Albel. War has once again raged between humans and dragons. Sakurai took part once again, but he was in his human form instead. The dragons were confused by their idol's decision not to fight. The two races stood face to face in battle, all jeering and roaring. Lock came up to the human race.

"Why are you raging war once again? Have you not learned that it is folly to fight against a race that matches the Gods?" Lock asked the emperor.

"Lord Lock, I will not let you pit against my people anymore. Many of my innocent people have been mercilessly slain even though you signed the contract." The emperor responded.

"Have you no fear? You know what happened to your ancestors. I have slain half of their army in one breath. Do not deny that our race is superior to yours. Save the shame that you will behold yourself after this strife." Lock said trying to persuade the emperor to give up.

"Lord Lock, do not let this foolish man speak to you. He is not worthy of your almighty presence." One of the dragons hissed.

"I know a magnificent presence when I see one Lord Dragon. Lord Lock why do you let my people suffer in the dark? In what I've known, you have no interest in slaying for they are nothing to you, so do you no shame in killing those who cannot defend themselves?" The emperor asked.

"Do not misjudge me! I am not the one who steals your sheep or kill your people. Nor is it the doings of my kind because a foolish king will not lift one finger to protect those who admire his power!" Lock roared. The dragons jeered.

"How dare you snap at the emperor? Your bones will be buried with your kind!" A general roared.

"Shut up human! You spoke your last word to Lord Lock!" The same dragon hissed as he killed the general with his mighty fire breath.

"Gah! Fall back right now!" The emperor ordered. Every soldier rushed back to their base, but the dragons pursued them. Lock stayed where he was and the dragons that did not pursue the emperor stayed with him, entranced by his choice. An enormous explosion covered the air and one dragon after the other was fleeing back to Lock. After the smoke cleared, a small team came forward. Their captain was a woman.

"Lord Lock I presume. I will not let you endanger these innocent people any longer and I will not deny that our emperor is a weakling deserved to be cast aside." The young woman said. The eyes were a dark blue and she stood about 5'6 in height and she looked no more than 17 or 18. Her hair was brown with flowing blond streaks. Her slender body told that she weighed little, but how she clenched her hand told how strong she was.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever seen a creature like you come up to me without your leader. I also admire the fact that your eyes are open and that you see a weak fool like the trash behind you." Lock smiled.

"My name is Takahashi, Aena and I've come to slay you and your kind. You see me and my team stand a chance against you because of our special art in slaying dragons." She explained.

"I've no time to play with children who do not know the full extent of a dragon's power. You can study us all you want, but you will always miss something." Lock smiled. She clenched her hands hard until they bled.

"Do not toy with me! I will not stand here and let you go any further!" She growled.

"Lord Lock, they are no threat to us. Let us fight them and rid them from your godly eyes." One of the dragons suggested.

"Though I hate to kill a woman, I distaste war. I will not fight, but those who want to shed blood will. He used his hand as a gesture to send his army. The dragons rushed in. Lock turned away and began to walk.

"I've no interest in killing, nor have I any interest in living in this world." Lock whispered. A loud sound echoed close to him and he turned around to see what has happened. He saw litters upon litters of dragons in their human form, trapped in crystals of ice.

"! What have you done?" Lock asked surprised.

"We are fully aware that we are not completely able to fight dragons, but we can trap them for all eternity and send them into the abyss, which is the underground known as Hadean." Aena explained with a smirk on her face.

"Hmph, so you're more than I expected. What a fool I am. As I said, I hate killing, but I cannot let my companions be locked away without revenge. I'm sure you understand Aena." Lock said with his eyes closed. Aena was surprised to hear her name called by the great Lord Lock, the Sakurai in dragon and Ultima in human. She heard that if he calls any human or dragon by their name, they are deemed worthy.

"Now, watch this." Lock said as he lifted his finger.

Thousands of energy blasts burst from his finger and killed all of Aena's surrounding companions.

"(Gasp) No! How could you!" She screamed as she saw their body's fall like rain.

"It's just you and me now. Are you able to lock me away like you did to my kind, or are you going to die like the rest of your companions?" Lock asked her. She looked at her companions.

"I won't let them die in vain. I will lock you away forever!" She shouted.

"So be it, come and get me. You saw how easily I defeated your companions. By the looks of it, you were all around the same level, am I correct?" Lock asked. He saw the shock and worries in her eyes. He could tell that she feared him. She gulped.

"I had enough! I will risk my life to protect those who are defenseless and I will avenge my companions who fought so hard for this sake, this very moment!" She cried angrily gathering her courage once more. Lock looked more shocked than she.

"You are willing to risk you life for these maggots that brought trouble among themselves? Even if you die, the emperor will still rule these lands with weak thoughts and actions. Your death will mean nothing to him and everything will remain the same. You know this, yet you are still willing to give up everything, why?" Lock asked. For once she relaxed and a smile lit on her face and her eyes glittered like sun beating on the water.

"That may be true, but there is still hope." She whispered loud enough for Lock to hear. His eyes baby blue eyes widened.

"It may seem idiotic and foolish, but I would rather try than not do anything for anybody. I lived in fear before and I hated it. My family and friends died one by one and I was alone because I did not do anything sooner. They were weak and I was strong. I had to use that strength or else I would die with them." She continued. Lock thoroughly admired her will and strength and was entranced by the beauty of it.

"The strength of your will is enough to topple the strongest of beings. For once I'm touched and realize that their maybe one or two treasures in this retched trash dump. I will not kill you, but rather revive your companions. I will still seek revenge, but not from you, but from your weak leader. You may choose to pursue me and fight, it's your choice, but then I will show no mercy." Lock smiled. He took off his bandana and a diamond shined the same diamond in his Sakurai/Ultima form. The stone flashed a beautiful light so pure that Aena sighed. Her companions rose from death and embraced the light. Part of the sky turned back to its beautiful normal blue while most of the sky remained blood-stained. Lock put his bandana back on. He smiled and Aena was immediately captivated by his it. Suddenly the sky turned pure black and a dark creature rose from the ground.

* * *

Ha ha! Chapter one complete! More are coming! 


	2. Light Dies

**Chapter 2: Light dies**

The creature was small. It took form into a more human-like creature, a demon.

"I'm disappointed Lord Lock. I thought you were one of the most powerful dragons of all time, but I see the weak side of you, your sympathy for this mortal girl. Lock gaped at the demon.

"You, weren't you captured by these mortals?" Lock asked.

"I wasn't, but almost. I took to the ground quickly and chose the dark powers. Ha ha ha ha, now Lord Lock, I will become more powerful than you are!" He cackled. His face was pure, pale white and his lips a solid black. His eyes were red and his hair was matted blue.

"First, I will make you my general of darkness!" He screeched. He forced dark energy to his palm and blasted Lock.

"Gah, what's this?" Lock gasped. "No, Lord Lock, stop demon!" Aena cried.

"That energy will bring out the demon side of you, the one dragon, demons, and humans call Albel." He cackled. Lock started to transform. His hair turned from beautiful blond to a long mixed hair color. Black covered the top while the tips of his hair were blond. His eyes turned red and his skin turned paler. He turned skinnier than normal and fangs appeared. He wore dark clothes rather than his simple white shirt and simple pants. His clothes looked more ninja like. They came to his neck and were mid-sleeved. He wore fingerless gloves, but his left hand was in a gauntlet, formed into a claw, and on his shirt was engraved an Aku symbol. He had long pants that were tucked into his black boots and from the back of his head formed what looked like thin, long, hair wrapped in bandages. His hair came to his mid-neck while the other hair came to his knees. Albel was alive and Lock was dead.

"No, Lock!" Aena cried. Her companions also mourned for the loss of Lock.

"Now my soldier of darkness, destroy them!" The demon commanded. Albel stared at the demon for some time before taking action.

"I am slave to no one imbecile!" Albel hissed as he sliced the demon in half with his claw.

"(Gasp) Lock, I mean Lord Lock, I'm glad you are alright. I thought…" She trailed off as she saw a different person. She saw no good in him any longer, just pure darkness.

"Ha, I'm finally free. That retched Lock had been holding me back for some time and now I can carry out the destruction he failed to complete!" He said in such menace. The team gasped.

"Just so you know mortal, the dragons you captured are no longer trapped. With this untapped power that Lock never wanted to explore in, I can bring them back as my soldiers. They will bring chaos and evil everywhere, ha." Albel sneered. With such dark energy, thousands of lights came crashing into the ground and demons started to form. They were the trapped dragons, but are now demons of darkness. The team was prepared to fight, but Aena refused. She ran towards Albel and embraced him.

Every demon and the team gasped and gaped.

"Please, bring Lock back! You are good with an understanding heart, you are Lock, not this Albel who cares for nothing!" She whispered in his ear. Albel's eyes widened. His mind started to see the way Lock did in her. He admired her heart and beauty and his heart started to pound at her touch. What was this feeling that he felt for this girl? Almost immediately he pushed her away and grabbed her arm.

"Lock is gone girl and you won't be saved from my wrath!" He hissed as he pushed her back to her companions knocking them over.

"I bore of your idiocy. I will head to the empire and dispose of trash. I will save you for last because only you tried to fight me." Albel grinned. His army laughed and cheered for their leader. This was the leader that they have been waiting for. They all transported somewhere and left the team. Aena knelt down and grabbed a handful of soil in which Lock stood on not long ago.

"Lady Aena, Lord Lock is gone and Lord Albel is present. Let us fight him before it is too late." One of her allies suggested.

"I want to bring back Lord Lock. He cannot be gone, but buried." Aena whispered. One of the companions from the back row came up to her and picked her up.

"There is still good somewhere. In a split moment when you embraced Lord Albel, part of Lord Lock shined through him and his feelings shot out. Bringing Lord Lock back is wiser than fighting Lord Albel for he is stronger than Lord Lock." He said.

"But how is that possible in his present state? Even in the art of demon slaying, one cannot release a soul without killing it." A woman said.

"The only link to Lord Lock and the revival of his pure self is Lady Aena now." He explained. Aena looked at her friends. They knew that she felt a sort of affection for him and thought that they would distance themselves from her, but they seemed to be saying that they wanted her to connect with Lock.

"I will try. Onward to the emperor for we must protect him, though he deserves it not." Aena smiled. They raced toward the empire.

"Albel, you will go no further. I will stop you!" Aena shouted at him. He turned around to meet her with a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the dragon-slayer Aena. You are going to have to become a different kind of slayer in order to defeat us." Albel grinned. Sadness crept in Aena's eyes. Albel saw the look in her eyes and felt a deep sense of guilt. He quickly ordered that feeling away.

"Oh please, you were only free because someone set you free. You didn't break out so that only proves you are weaker than that of Lord Lock!" She shouted.

"Lord Lock had an understanding and gentle heart but yours is full of darkness and I won't let you conquer him!" Aena snapped.

"Girl, what chance do you have of bringing him back? Kill the girl." Albel ordered his men. They charged in and her comrades were ready to defend their leader, but she held them back. She jumped high into the air and sent out blankets upon blankets of fire down on the demons. Their screams pierced the blood-red sky and buried the essence of death with them. Aena landed safely and faced Albel one on one.

"Impressive, very impressive. I thought you were as weak as those mortals behind you, but you are something else. I see more power inside you than when I first met you girl." Albel smiled, amused.

"However, it is time to die." He sighed as he took out a katana. This katana was stained by the blood of the soldiers who fought valiantly against Albel. Aena also took out her weapon called the Heaven's Blade. It was a long thin blade with a long thin handle. Light from it pierced the sky and brought down light for the first time in ages.

"I never thought I would use this blade, an heirloom from the Gods themselves." Aena explained. Albel looked utterly confused.

"An heirloom, so you have royal blood in you. Does that mean the disgusting king of yours is your father?" Albel asked.

"That KING is not my father. My father has been slain long ago by your kind, but he was a simple man and my mother a simple woman. Though they were normal people, my bloodline is of royalty. This sword proves it as well. I'm from the Sakurai clan, the clan of the Gods, which is your name in dragon times." Aena explained.

"Ah, how intriguing, and here I thought you were a simpleton with no destiny in this world. A princess of the Gods themselves, ha. Now that I think about it, Takahashi was the leader of the Sakurai clan. Ah, how amusing, but nevertheless I will kill you." Albel finished.

They both leapt into the air and clashed swords with either side giving in. Aena's comrades were amazed at her decision to fight for they believed she wanted to bring Lock back. Albel and Aena showed no sign of weakness and Aena fought her hardest with Albel half-toying with her and half-fighting her. They landed and clashed swords again.

"Come girl, and join me in Hadean." He hissed. Aena was definitely disgusted as she let out a shout of rage. She pushed him away and light came to her palm and blasted Albel. An explosion filled the air. When the smoke cleared Albel was no where in sight.

"What is this?" Aena yelled. Her companions rejoiced, yet she was silent. They watched her in wonder, then a voice from no where spoke to her.

"Ha, don't think you've defeated me because I'm still here. As I said, I will hold you last to kill because you are strong. So far you've wasted much of my time in the destruction of the earth, so I will leave for the moment, farewell." Albel cackled. Aena fell on her knees.

"Why Lady Aena, why did you fight him? Did you not plan to bring out the inner light within him instead?" One of her friends asked in a disappointed tone.

"I-I did want to bring him back, but something in my heart told me to fight and that it was the only way. I couldn't speak and my hands fought in their own way. Never before have I seen such force inside myself." Aena shivered.

"The lady is right. We've never seen her fight so admirably before. She had not strength enough to fight him and yet she was able to survive. How is that possible? I've also never seen that blade, that Heaven's Blade before in your possession, how is it you possess it?" One of her other companions explained.

"The Heaven's Blade, I've no idea how it is to be mine. My voice spoke for me as well. I've no idea, but I feel a strong presence within me, like a spirit." Aena smiled.

"How correct you are." ? Said. A petite old woman came into her presence and shocked Aena.

"Ma'am, should you be out in times of war?" Aena asked. The old woman quietly shook her head amused. She then bowed to Aena with both knees and presented a crystal to her.

"Princess of Takahashi, in this crystal ball, I've seen your future. Aena looked at the old woman as if utter nonsense has just been muttered to her.

"I have foreseen your fight with the demon Lord Albel and see another battle with you and him. Your strength is not of your own but of the ancestor who passed his blood onto you, Takahashi." She predicted.

"Takahashi, my ancestor, he was here with me?" Aena asked. The old woman nodded, but a faint sadness crept in her eyes.

"Is this true? Then I may have a chance against him and bring Lord Lock back!" Aena rejoiced.

"Except my dear, you and Lord Lock won't be." She frowned.

"Won't be what?" She asked.

"You won't be back and neither will Lord Lock. I'm afraid that what I tell you won't change what will happen next. This is inevitable and cannot be stopped." The old woman shivered.

"Please tell me everything. If I cannot bring light into this world again, then my destiny has failed me and I've failed everyone!" She shouted.

"No, your destiny will not fail nor will you fail anyone. Lord Lock will not be brought back to the light and Lord Albel will linger on this earth for all eternity. You my princess will as well but in a different way." She explained. Aena and her companions listened intensely.

"This will not change no matter how you try. You will all battle against Lord Albel and his kind, but this time, the God of the Underworld will participate in this fight. Hadean himself will crush everything. You and your comrades will fight against Lord Albel first. Some of you, except the princess will die. When you and Lord Albel go face to face, Lord Albel will pity you and that will trigger the Lord Hadean's presence. He will come and slaughter the rest of your companions. He will then attack you, but you cannot defend yourself. You will be gravely injured and that will trigger Lord Lock's and Lord Albel's feelings. He will slaughter Lord Hadean with his power. Lord Albel will rush to you and that moment will reveal Lord Lock. You will die and Lord Albel will wander the earth looking for a purpose and you. However, you will be reincarnated to a body and that person will die. You will overtake her body and her body will change into what you look now. Your soul will stay the same with your mind. You will be slain and reincarnated over and over again, never ending. Lord Albel will face that over and over as well. It is inevitable." The old woman sniffed.

* * *

Ooh, destiny unfolded, writing this sometimes makes me feel sympathetic to my character. Ha, I may even cry if I write a story that's more heart-breaking than this. 


	3. Doubt in the heart

**Chapter 3: Doubt in the heart **

Aena and the team gasped.

"This cannot be true." Aena whispered.

"No, this is wrong. The princess deserves no curse such as that. It cannot be true!" Her companion screeched.

"Alas, I'm afraid it is young one. You will be in that state forever." The old woman sniffed with tears coming down her face. This was hard for Aena for her destiny was around the corner. She will be slain and suffer death with pain every life she lives.

"I will go on, no matter what I must for the sake of generations ahead." Aena said. Her companions looked at her fearfully.

"Come with me not, I will not let you die." She told them.

"It is our destiny to die with you, maybe once but we will follow." They said. Tears came down Aena's smooth, fair face. Doubt tore her heart apart. She realized that it wasn't affection she felt for Lock, but love. The future told her that he felt the same way about her. Grief melted her heart. She can never save Lock anymore. Albel will be a soulless shell mixed with his and Lock's feelings. How confused she was. Is it Albel who loves her or Lock? Does she love both or one of them? They both are the same, does it matter? She shook that thought away. If I'm to be slain every time, then so be it, if for the sake of my world. Tears of fear, sadness, and anger filled her eyes.

"It is time. Farewell my friends, you will never see more of me and I bid thee to stay together, no matter what happens. Die together, live together my friends." Aena encouraged. Her words bit their souls. Their heart went out to their dear princess because she is ready to sacrifice herself for the good of her world, both spirit and real. They fell to their knees, bowing to their deceased princess. "Do not bow to those who have power, rather bow to those who are still alive and be thankful they breathe as you do. Do not think death yet my comrades, but rather think life and you'll live." She whispered to them. They rejoiced in her words. They were ready to die with her. They marched on to the empire.

* * *

Companions ready to die for their friend, what greater sweetness is there? Wah, this makes me want to cry. 


	4. The Last Battle for Life

**Chapter 4: The last battle for life**

Surroundings were lit in fire and bones were scattered everywhere. The faithful team cringed at the sight of the poor souls. Ahead, they saw the army Albel led. She raced toward them and her allies followed.

"Kyah!" She yelped a battle cry. The battle clashed and many demons fell and lost their life. When half of them were extinguished, Albel shot half of her team and they fell once again. She closed her eyes and silently prayed a prayer to guide their spirits. The other companions showed no fear whatsoever, but mourned for their friends.

"You do not cry, why is that?" Albel sneered. Aena stared at Albel with grief-stricken eyes. Her eyes pierced his heart. He was tempted to clasp it for it bumped his chest with such force. He pondered on the feeling and wondered why he was feeling this again. He wanted to apologize to the girl for some reason and comfort her in a way. He clenched his hand. He thought, if he kills her now, he won't ponder these thoughts. He shot out a blast of darkness right at Aena. One of her companions threw themselves at the blast and was smothered in fire. Aena's eyes widened at her friend's sacrifice. He was turned to ash and she could do anything about it. Her heart tore out. She sunk to the ground, her face hidden by the ash she put on her face. How much she had to suffer, she thought. The Heaven's Blade appeared at her hand, but she forced it away immediately. Albel wondered why she decided not to fight. His heart pounded so fiercely he could have cried out. A sense of relief filled him as he saw she was still alive and a sense of anger at himself for doing that. Aena stood up and lifted her hand into the air. Thousands of electric bolts swarmed around her hand and blasted at the rest of Albel's army. She smote them all in fire. Albel was aghast. Though he felt no sympathy for his army, he felt angry.

"It's just you and me now." She said, repeating what Lock said before. She sunk to her knees once more and started to weep suddenly. She told herself to stop crying or he would pity her, because Lord Hadean would appear. His heart went out to her so much; he was forced to comfort her.

"Please, Aena, don't cry." He said as he approached her. She looked up right before he put his arms around her. His cold skin went against hers; she shivered in his presence, yet felt a sense of comfort from him. Oceans of comfort surrounded her and her companions sighed. 3/4 of him was Lock, 1/4 of him was Albel. Aena forgot everything that was to happen and accepted Albel's embrace.

She remained in that until she remembered what was going on. She pushed Albel away.

"N-No! Please stop or…or…." She hesitated. The ground started shaking and a black serpent surrounded them all.

"(Gasp) it can't be!" One of her companions yelped.

"A-Albel, I'm so sorry." Aena whispered as the serpent closed around them. Albel raced to her and shielded Aena from the assault. The rest of her companions perished and Albel and Aena remained safe. The serpent released his grip and transformed into a demon.

"Albel, I was enormously pleased when your demon side appeared, but yet you still have some good in you. I'm disappointed." Hadean hissed.

"Hadean, I am no slave to anyone, do you hear!" Albel shouted as he held tighter onto Aena.

"Albel, I'm so sorry, I just…just…" Aena hesitated. Albel wondered at her words. He wondered why she was apologizing.

"Ha ha ha, I guess this poor girl is in love with you, you lover." Hadean said toying with him. Albel began to return to the way he was and pushed Aena away. Sadness tore her heart as she saw Albel step aside.

"Now girl, you've ruined most of my plans so you must die!" Hadean bellowed. Fear engulfed her heart, but she summoned her sword and was ready to fight. He charged in and she leapt away shooting him with stinging rays. He zipped past the rays and pummeled her with his claws of darkness. Albel winced and his heart started to pound once more. He clenched his hand until they bled. Aena lost her eye and her right arm. There was not even a socket where her eye used to be, just full of blood. Albel was tempted to cry out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, (cough), ka." Aena panted and coughed. She was filled with pain and the knowledge of death. She felt as if she failed everyone she loved, including Lock. She mourned for him despite the pain of death.

"Ha, beautiful blood you have. I wonder what it tastes like." He moaned licking his lips. He's mocking me and I'm dying. Takahashi, I've failed you and everyone. I cannot cling to life any longer. Suddenly Hadean started to gag.

"(Gasp) ha, ha, ha! Albel you traitor!" He screeched as he saw Albel's claw through his heart. Albel swiftly pulled it out letting the lord die. At the last moment, Hadean shot a dark beam right at Aena's heart and struck her. Hadean melted away. Albel ran to her cradling her in his arms.

Aena, dying, finally saw Lock return in his former glory and looks.

"Lock, I'm so sorry. I knew this would all happen and I couldn't save you." Aena whispered, though theblood in her mouth madeit hard to hear.

"Aena, I'm supposed to say sorry. I don't want you to die so I'll heal you." Lock pleaded. Lock was about to rummage into his pockets, but Aena held his hand to stop him.

"No, it's better this way. I knew my death would come at this time and I knew Hadean would come. I saw the future, but I couldn't prevent it. It's my fault." Aena smiled. Lock was broken-hearted.

"I will heal you Aena, don't move." Lock said pulling her closer.

"Lock, you have my heart and my love lies there. Don't mourn for me Lock for I will be back and the past will repeat itself." Aena gasped. She felt her life pressing away as the pain in her heart deepened. Her life was gone. Lock felt her soul disappear from her body. He held her motionless shell, shocked that she was gone. Anger took him as he saw the body disappear. He turned back to Albel and his screams of anguish could be heard miles long. What he didn't realize, was a spirit in the sky collected Aena's soul in a box right before her body disappeared. Albel disappeared into the shadows only to exist in legends. The books of history say: The princess of the earth clashed with the demon of the ground. Though she lost her life in the clash, she saved the world... He wandered the earth awaiting her return. No one has ever seen him again. Many say he looks like Albel, but in a mortal state. Half-Albel and half-Lock.

* * *

The death of Aena is too much for Albel. Will he be able to cope with this loss? It's not over yet so keep reading. 


	5. Years of Mortality

**Chapter 5: Years of Mortality **

Albel roamed the earth for all eternity. With half of him mortal, he was always 18 years old. He looked for a purpose and waited for Aena. He lived banished from society and grew accustomed to its changes. He found no interest in life however. This time he lived in was modern-day Japan, the years we live in. He has no need for food or water or ever grows tired. He wears a simple white button shirt (which he doesn't even bother to button), long baggy black pants, fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. His appearance stayed the same as always. For strange reasons, Albel is the center of attention, though no one knows he is the demon lord. He lacks using any of his power against people for he realizes that they aren't even worth hitting. His Sakurai form stays hidden in him. Many days he just walks everywhere. One day he just finds one neighborhood alluring so he stays there. Though he has no interest in the place he stays there for reasons he doesn't know. He would explore other places occasionally like the mall. Since he has no place to stay, he usually sits on top of a hill looking at stars.

Next day he went to the mall and sat down on one of the chairs staring at the fountain. Suddenly a woman at the age of 30 or so came up to him.

"Hmm, you look mighty young and fine, are you lonely? Do you want a drink?" She asked in a flirting voice. He thought she was a disgusting slut.

"Stay away from me woman and look for older men." Albel hissed. She smiled and went away. He felt frustrated after yelling at her and was ready to scream. He quickly went out of the mall and resumed walking at the neighborhood. Suddenly, something flew ahead with a person being carried. Albel looked closer to see a girl. He watched her get carried away. The thing that carried her was a demon! He was surprised and attacked the creature with a solid punch. The creature died and he caught the girl.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what it was, but it was dangerous!" She sighed. She resembled of Aena so closely, thought Albel. He started thinking if she was Aena.

"Aena? Is that you?" He asked her with a surprised tone. She looked bewildered and leapt out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else, my name is Tanya. I'm sorry, I must have hit you hard, please come with me." She said. He realized that he may have been drawn to this area because of her, or was it her, he thought. Either way, he followed her to a small house. When they went in, an old woman greeted them.

"Who is this young man Tanya?" The old woman smiled.

"Oops, I forgot to ask!" She gasped.

"Sorry, what's your name?" She asked. He began to wonder why he is here.

"Albel, just plain Albel." He introduced. The old woman nearly lost her balance, but the girl helped her.

"Grandma, are you alright? Do you need to rest?" Tanya asked concerned.

"I'm alright, Tanya, go to your room and I'll treat this boy." She smiled. Tanya obeyed.

Albel and the woman went into the kitchen.

"So Albel, are you here to look for Aena?" She asked him, but the smile faded from her. His eyes widened.

"Look woman, you better tell me what is going on or I'll cut that head off!" Albel hissed.

"So, you are not aware of anything. Very well, come with me." She instructed. Reluctantly he followed her to the study room. They both sat across from each other.

"As you know, Aena was slain and you and she are part of history so it's common sense but that's not the point. The girl you see is Aena. Here is a picture of my granddaughter. Albel had no interest in the picture because he knew it would be Aena as a child, but when he looked, she was totally different. Her hair was pitch-black and her eyes were brown like any other Japanese girl.

"What the hell is this!" He asked almost shouting.

"That child is the real Tanya. Before the princess died, her soul was captured by the heavens in a box and here it is." She showed him the box. Albel was furious. He knew Aena knew the future, but to be trapped?

"How dare you wrenches? You don't let her rest?" He shouted. The woman waited for him to calm down.

"Aena knew her future when she saw it Albel. My dear grandchild was to be sacrificed to bring Aena back to fight the demons that return to this world. We only sacrifice portions at a time. First we sacrificed Tanya's body for Aena's appearance to dwell. The next and final step involved giving her mind back and totally sacrificing Tanya. Though it hurts me so, it's for the sake of the world. I can only give Aena's mind back when you appear in my home. You are part of the purification that will bring Aena back." The old woman explained. Albel was aghast.

"This process will continue through my family forever." She said.

"That would only mean that Aena will be die every time!" Albel gasped. She nodded.

"The princess is immortal, but she will be slain every time." She sighed.

"Damn you all! How could you?" Albel shouted.

"It's the way the heavens made it. The ceremony is about to start. Come with me." She said. He followed her into Tanya's room.

"Now, here's what you do, knock her out and then dress her into the raiment's of a princess in my room over there. Then bring her to the ritual room downstairs." She instructed.

"What? Why don't you do it!" He hissed.

"I'm old boy, so you must, plus I haven't the heart to hurt my girl." She explained. He went in.

"Hello Albel, why don't we take a walk?" She smiled. Her smile pained him. That smiled was the smile that stuck on Aena's face when she died. He approached her and in one swift move, he knocked her out senseless. He picked her up and went to the old woman's room. He was afraid at undressing Tanya, so he turned her so her back was facing him and put her in the rich fabric that was Satin that was worn as a kimono. Flowers and jewels decorated it. When he was done, he carried her downstairs as instructed.

"Here is the pool of purified water. You are to drop her in there and I will chant a spell." She ordered. He dropped her in and saw her slowly sink in the water. The old woman mumbled and opened the box containing Aena's soul. It went into the body and sent another soul away. He pitied Tanya's soul and heavy drops of tears came down the old woman's face. Aena rose to the surface and stood on the water. Her eyes slowly opened and she was alive.

* * *

Ba dum dum! Aena is alive! Is she her old self or is she a psychotic freak? 


	6. Ressurection

**Chapter 6: Resurrection **

The first person she saw was Albel. "Albel? Is-is that really you?" She asked while tears filled up her eyes. He was bewildered and began walking to her, hardly aware that he was walking on the water as well. She went toward him as well and touched his cheek. "You, Albel, I…I…" She hesitated. Her arms went around his neck. "Stop touching her you fool! You messed up the purification and now she has to go in the water again!" The old woman screeched. They let go, surprised. Albel stopped back and she dropped into the water once more. When she went out, the old woman presented a bowl of water to her. Aena looked into it and showed her past events and everything she needed to know to adapt to society (After all, she was stuck in a box for hundreds of years). Her eyes blinked sadly as she saw memories of the battle. "Albel, you were waiting, weren't you?" Aena asked with her back turned to him. He turned his back to her. Aena came to him and turned his face to meet hers. "Thank you Albel." She smiled as she embraced him once more.

Aena dressed in a simple long-sleeved, v-neck, black shirt with regular jeans and convex shoes. She wasn't aware that Albel was in the room with her after she dressed. "Aena, you knew what would happen, but you let it happen, why?" He asked slumped on the wall. She turned to him. "It was inevitable and also I would give my life for generations ahead." She answered simply. He went to her, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the bed. "Oof!" She gasped. "You fool! You are only going to get slain over and over again and for what? These worms deserve nothing! Your life is more valuable then theirs!" He growled. Tears filled up Aena's eyes. "It's too late; it's what the will of the heavens and Takahashi. I can't change it no matter what. I would do anything to make these people and you happy, even if it means dying for it. If I didn't risk my life, then the darkness would swallow you and Hadean would have control over you." She whispered. He was shocked at her will and angry at her foolishness. He would have hit her. "I said I love you didn't I? Is it obvious I would risk myself for you?" She asked. "Don't, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise!" He promised her. Tears left her eyes and came down her face. She smiled, afraid of the future. He lied down on her chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they went out together and explored the area. "I'm amazed of how civilization developed." She awed. "Bah, nothing but stupid people." He mumbled. "Albel, you are mortal now, so enjoy life!" She encouraged him. "You're no different from me." He muttered. "You're right. I don't have to eat or drink and I'm immortal like you." She smiled. She held Albel's arm and they went further down a park. They heard a shuffle in the trees. "You hear that? Maybe it's nothing. Wonder why no one is here? It's deathly quiet here." Aena said quietly. Suddenly, something from the trees jumped at them and Albel and Aena leapt away. "What's this, a demon?" Aena gasped. "It's a werewolf!" Albel exclaimed. The werewolf was 6' in height and was menacing. It was ready to claw at Aena but she ducked and landed a strong kick at its belly. It barely flinched. The werewolf grabbed Aena by the arm and flung her. She landed next to the nearest tree. "Err, monster!" Albel raged as he charged in. A katana appeared at Albel's hand and he swung it diagonally injuring the werewolf. It howled in pain. Albel rushed to Aena. They both sunk into battle stances. "Lightning Jolt!" Aena shouted as bolts of lightning traveled out of her fingers. They struck the werewolf and stunned it. Albel swung his katana and stabbed the werewolf through its head. Its body began to disappear and it was defeated. "Are you alright?" Albel asked. She nodded. "So, it has begun again. Demons will be coming back and everything will repeat again." Aena said. Albel remembered the pain of seeing her die. He didn't want that to happen again. They went back to the old woman's house and explained the situation. "I see that demons have started to flock once more. Except, these demons weren't dragons before, but real demons, bred from Lord Hadean himself." She explained. "So the real dragons are gone?" He asked. "I'm not sure, but a prophecy stated that the dragons will come back once more in their former glory, when the legend comes to an end." She recited. Aena looked troubled. "Aena, you will have to go to school, after all, you're 17." She said. Aena looked bewildered. "I know it's strange, but people have already called my home and asked for my granddaughter. I can't let them know about this so you must go." She said. Aena argued, but lost in the end. "I've seen schools and they are places for the weak." Albel scoffed. Aena could see his disgust and his desire to keep her safe at all costs. She smiled a happy smile.

The day she went to school, she dressed in a white, short-sleeved shirt with buttons and a collar. It was tucked into her black skirt with a large white outline at the bottom. She wore long socks that weren't loose with black shoes with buckles. "I feel like a fool." She winced. Albel smirked when he saw her in the uniform. She was taken to school. "Hey Tanya, stop staring around!" A girl her age shouted. Aena felt embarrassed and didn't know what to say. She does not know anything about Tanya's life and how she behaves and such. "Oh, sorry, I got hit in the head yesterday and I feel a bit fuzzy." Aena lied, though surprised that statement actually came from her. "Ah, that reminds me, a man claimed to have seen a werewolf in a park. I thought he was loosing it, after all, he might be a senile old man." She mused. Aena wondered what everyday life would be like in this world and that maybe she could learn from it. She followed the girl into the class. Aena pretended to be part of their society and she actually learned many things from it. Though she made frequent mistakes and caused herself to become embarrassed, they excused it for they knew she hit her head. Aena began to enjoy herself and found out many admire her. After school, her "friend" walked with her toward home. Just as she went out the door of the school, Albel was there waiting for her. "Gasp! Who is that stud?" The girl asked Aena. He cocked his eyebrow and Aena was quietly amused. "Let's go." Albel grunted and started to walk away. Her friend was opened-mouthed. "Is that your boyfriend? Man, I want to get a taste of that action!" She kidded. "His name is Albel and his parents are a friend of my grandma and he's staying with me for who knows how long." Aena smiled. "Ah, well get going, your boyfriend's getting away." The girl sneered. Aena chased after Albel while holding her books.

"How could you even make friends with those mortals?" Albel snapped. "It's not me, but Tanya who is friends with her. I can see how she admires her. She has great character and moralities." Aena smiled at him. "I'm disgusted, let's not bring this up." Albel grumbled. Albel walked faster. Aena tried to catch up with him, but the pile of books slowed her down. She tried hard not to complain and she could obviously see that Albel is amused. "Curse you Albel!" Aena snapped. He stopped and she bumped into him, and fell on the ground. All her books dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He mused. Aena growled at him. She got up and bent over to pick up her books. Though Albel wanted to keep his eyes away, he couldn't resist admiring her long, slender legs. She got up and looked at Albel. She looked happy for some reason, though she bumped into him and spilt on the ground. "Funny Albel, I thought fun and games weren't your thing!" Aena exclaimed sarcastically. He winced fearing that it was true. "I was just testing you." He mumbled as he headed towards the old woman's house. She followed and slipped her hand under his. She leaned against his bony shoulder with a soft smile lit across her face. Though she didn't see, Albel smiled as well. Some of Tanya's friends saw them together and viciously passed rumors to every corner and giggled. They were back to the house. "Old woman, this is ridiculous! Why does she have to go to that absurd place?" Albel hissed. "It's the right thing to do. If you value her life so much, why don't you join her? You'll be a grade higher than her, but you can still keep an eye on her." The old woman suggested. "What do you expect from me? I'm not going there!" Albel argued. While they argued, Aena went into Tanya's room and examined all her belongings. She said a silent prayer to her and apologized. She learned much from Tanya's things and knew what she liked. She sat on the bed thinking to herself. She wondered what it was like to have someone you loved sacrificed for the good of humanity. She thought of Albel dieing in front of her eyes and she shook it away. She got out of the room and headed towards the living room. "Aena, it's decided. Albel has just agreed to go to school to keep an eye on you." The old woman announced. "I'm only doing this because it was a promise woman, keep that in mind." Albel growled. Aena and Albel went towards Tanya's room.

"That girl is in your mind isn't she?" Albel guessed. Aena smiled sadly and sat down. "The poor girl had a whole future in front of her and I took it away. Maybe I don't deserve to exist." Aena sighed. "Don't say that. It was her destiny and she took part in this world just as everyone else in this dump." Albel said. Amazingly she felt comforted by Albel's words, no matter how harsh it sounded. Albel sat on the bed. "Are you sure that you want to be with me? Even if you come, there may be a chance I'm attacked. I can fend for myself Albel." Aena said. "A promise is a promise no matter how absurd it is." Albel said simply. "You made that promise, didn't you? Did I even accept that promise?" Aena asked slyly. "Don't push me you fool. I'm doing this because…because…" Albel stopped and began to think. Aena looked at him in wonder. "Part of me is Lock and part of me is Albel. I don't know my path, but I can't let you be taken away from me. You are the only thing that could piece me together. I'm not sure if I'm Lock or Albel. Just so you know it is Lock who loves you, not Albel." Albel explained. Albel's words pounded deeply in her heart. She wanted Lock, but she also wanted the person she sees right now. He's known as Albel, but is he really him, or is he just Lock in a different shell? It pained her and she turned away from him. He looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but anyways, I promised to protect you so I will, alright?" He said trying to comfort her again. Aena stood up. "It's my destiny to die again, you won't be able to protect me from the next slay." Aena sniffed coldly. "Aena…Don't do this to yourself." Albel whispered desperately. Aena went out of the room.

* * *

Well what do you know, she's her old self. Her feelings haven't changed and tensions are building up. 


	7. Wave of Broken Hearts

**Chapter 7: Wave of Broken Hearts**

On the second day of school, Albel was introduced in his class and he was already the center of attention. Aena avoided Albel for most of the day even though they had some classes together and lunch.

"Hey Tanya, why are you avoiding Albel, is it because he made you mad?" Her friend asked her.

"…………Sorry, I want to be left alone." Aena replied.

"Whatever you say, but I assume you broke up." She smirked and went away. Aena sat on the empty bench eating very little of her lunch. Her mind bent on what Albel told her. After what he said, he heart felt broken into pieces. The wind blew at her face and threw her hair up. She sniffed the air to catch a strange smell. She wondered what it was. Aena got up and looked around in the direction of the wind. Around the school bushes, far from the bench was someone. She parted the bushes to see a disfigured face and body. Aena yelped and jumped back. He has been twisted terribly and dead. Blood streamed from the side of his head.

"Who could do such a thing?" Aena whispered. She turned around to see a demon right in front of her. She jumped back and magically summoned her trusted Heaven's Blade.

"Ah, the legend returns! If it isn't Aena the demon/dragon slayer, I've been waiting for an opponent and I've been waiting for someone's blood to feast on." A vampire-like creature said. He had a fair and handsome face with black hair that was very long. He had long pointed fangs and he wore dark clothes of a ninja.

"Such beauty cannot be ignored. I will take you as my queen if you agree. I won't hurt you if accept, but refuse and you'll die." He hissed.

"It isn't my destiny to die here and now. I will defeat you!" Aena cried as she clashed her sword with his claws. He swiftly moved on the side and threw himself at her. Aena was caught off-guard and felt his fangs sink deep inside her neck. She would have shouted out, but she didn't have time. Darkness was all she could see and she blacked-out.

Albel wanted to see Aena and wanted to apologize to her. However, he couldn't find her anywhere at lunch or after. He planned on walking up to her friends and asks where she was.

"Hey you, have you seen Ae…I mean Tanya?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry Albel; she was depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. I know you care about her, but don't let anything happen to her. If you do, I will personally tear you apart." She growled. Albel scoffed and went off. She wasn't there. He skipped class and went to the lunch area once again. He searched everywhere around, but couldn't find her. Suddenly a gust of wind blew at his direction and he sniffed a foul smell. It was strong like rotting carcasses. He went toward it to find a body of a boy no more than 15. He was disfigured horribly and dead.

"Disgusting, whoever did this has a foul sense of humor." Albel mumbled. He looked at the ground to find a sword.

"Hmm, very interesting." Albel observed. He picked it up and looked closely. His eyes widened to see that it was Aena's Heaven's Blade!

"Damn it, a demon was at work here!" He roared. He failed to protect her once more and ran out the school. He had to find the demon or else everything will be lost once more.

Aena woke up to find herself in a chamber tied up with chains and laying on a beautiful bed. The room was elegant and royal. However, she did not bring herself to admire it. She looked at herself to see herself wearing only her undergarments. She blushed furiously, but that wasn't a concern when she saw blood all over her arm.

"That vampirism pervert!" Aena scowled. She tried to fight off the chains, but they continued to stay strong. She groaned at the pain in her neck and struggled against the chains.

"I guess this is how I'll die, raped by a vampire and then sucked of all my blood." She laughed nervously. If Albel saw her like that, she thought, he would think her an idiot. Albel, she couldn't apologize to him and she can't see him again for a long time. Her heart hurt more than ever. Suddenly the door shot wide opened. She saw the demon in a thin white shirt and dark leather pants with boots. He was muscular and slender. Aena became very afraid of what might happen.

"Ah, you are awake my queen. I will make you feel at home. I hope you'll be the one who will bear my children." He chuckled. Sweat poured down Aena's face and she began to stir to escape him. He took off his shirt and boots and came closer to her.

"Stay back or you will regret ever keeping me captive." Aena shouted fiercely.

"Ah, my queen is feisty, but makes love quite more entertaining." He smiled. He went over her and Aena tried to attack him.

"Let's see how my queen tastes." He moaned and placed his mouth over hers. She tried to bite his tongue out but his fangs prevented her from doing that. Tears streamed down her eyes. She was helpless; all she could do was watch him do things to her. She felt his hands roam up and down her body and she yelped as he bit her and cries out when he touched her. The blood went out so much that she once again lost consciousness.

Albel has searched for many clues and found many of multiple people disfigured and dead. He noticed that the ones the demon crippled were men. What happened to the women? He asked around and many said that their daughters, sisters, and wives have been missing for days and the men have been littered around like leaves. His most recent strike was the school. He thought of vampires. They usually kill the men and capture the women.

"Oh no, Aena may be getting killed as I speak!" He exclaimed. He thought some more. He knew that vampires liked castles and dark places, but where? He searched around and found a newspaper showing a man-made castle. It said it lasted since the medieval times but has recently closed down due to strange events.

"That must be the one." Albel muttered. He stole a motorcycle and started to the castle. When he arrived there, he swiftly went in and located the king's room. It's likely that he would be there. He ran without slowing down. He reached the door and put his ear on the door. He heard moans and yelps. Albel was furious. He opened the door to see the demon doing something to Aena he didn't want to see.

"You monster, stop touching her!" Albel roared as he attacked the vampire. Albel took his katana and struck the demon's heart.

"Lord Albel…Still here…!" The demon breathed. He was smothered in ashes. Aena's entire body was bloody and Albel became worried. He took off the chains and carried her. Though he did not want to see her like that, he wanted to look for any wounds. He searched her body and blushed every time he looked at where he wasn't supposed to. He carried her and took the covers of the bed and wrapped it around her. He went back to the motorcycle and could feel her shake violently. He heard police sirens everywhere and sped away. He couldn't return to the old woman's house because the police blocked the way, nor could he go anywhere so he camped out next to a lake. He put Aena down and used a fire spell to light a small fire.

Aena suddenly sprang up hardly aware that the covers on her dropped. When she regained her sanity, she realized what happened and put the covers back on and turned around.

"Albel, you rescued me?" She asked. He nodded, but turned away. He couldn't understand why he did however. He felt as if his heart had no life in it anymore and it felt broken.

"You should sleep." He mumbled and he took off his shirt and gave it to her. She accepted it and put it on. It was enough to cover her. Albel dozed off. She felt thankful and took the blanket that she had and swept it on him. She lied on the ground and slept. Nightmares haunted her, but in her dreams Albel was there. She felt guilty and felt like she betrayed him. Most of the hurt came from her heart. Aena didn't realize that the blanket was back on her and Albel, tired, fell asleep over her. Together their dreams were sweat and enduring. The next morning came and Albel woke first. The police were still not letting their posts go. Aena woke up later. He looked at her but she flushed with guilt and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Albel, though you don't deserve this horrible apology from a horrible person." She murmured.

"Aena, it wouldn't have happened if I kept my tongue." He replied though he was deeply hurt by how the vampire touched her. She shook her head.

"I feel horrible and, ouch!" She winced. He immediately went over to her.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches here and there." She winced. "Here, I might have to bandage some of those wounds." He reached over, but Aena held tightly to the shirt, which some spots were stained with blood.

"I'll be fine." She said trying to persuade him. Again he reached over and she couldn't fight him off. He took off the shirt and ignored trying to cover up her modesty. She blushed furiously. With supplies from the motorcycle, Aena was bandaged up. She quickly pulled the shirt on and thanked him. She put her head on the ground and tears suddenly poured out. She got up and tried to wipe it away quickly, but Albel saw. He went over and embraced her.

"What are you doing?" Aena hesitated.

"I'm going to hold you like this until you stop hurting." He said. His voice sounded unusually soft. She felt as if she was holding Lock again. She realized that his dormant feelings came out and unusual comfort stopped her from crying. Though she didn't like the idea of Albel holding her after what he said, she felt better.

"Aena, I'm sorry that you got hurt and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Let me make it up to you, please." He whispered in her ear.

"You can't…you can't…can't!" She groaned.

"I can and I promise we'll make a new destiny for you and me." He told her. Happiness overflowed her and what was once broken, was now fixed. She held him and they felt a sense of belonging. They got up and found that the police posts cleared and they rode off.

"Let me treat those wounds Aena and you say it was a vampire!" She growled at them both.

"You made me so worried and I got reports from the principle that a boy was killed and you two were discovered missing. They said that you might have been murdered and are looking for your bodies. Also, mourning ceremonies have already been set! How am I going to explain this?" She asked.

"Will it make you happier that Albel slew him?" Aena asked politely.

"Bah, forget it. Come Aena and let me help you." The old woman said. Aena followed the old woman. When they went out Albel noticed a grim expression on the old woman's face.

"So Aena was touched by a vampire? This isn't good. A vampire signifies unclean." The old woman said.

"Let's hope, but now we have to purify her once more." The old woman explained. Aena sunk in the pool and rose up healed and clean.

"Hmm, I see no mark on her. What a relief!" The old woman sighed. Aena could almost see a smile a relief on Albel.

"You should rest and I'll make up a story that Aena was kidnapped by the vampire and Albel went to rescue her. That would explain the bandages." The woman grinned.

* * *

Albel's or rather Lock's feelings are surging out and Aena doesn't know what to think anymore. 


	8. Deja Vu

**Chapter 8: Déjà vu **

The next morning, the both walked to school.

"Tanya, Albel, you're alive!" Her friend bawled. She hugged Aena viciously. A lot of people were talking and crying.

"I'm alright now, don't worry." Aena smiled.

"I heard from your granny that Albel saved you! Oh what a story and how romantic it is!" Her friend sighed. During class Aena sat next to Albel.

"Well, I never asked but what do you think of the school?" She asked.

"Bah, it's a waste of my time!" He growled. Aena was quietly amused. She could see torture written all over his face. Many whispers and rumors spread around them.

"Now class, in this lesson in Calculus, we will explain this." The teacher lectured. At lunch, the two sat next to each other once more. They ate quietly.

"Hey Albel, do you think that any of my true relatives descendents still exist here?" Aena asked him.

"I'm not sure, but there may have been times when I sensed your blood before you came here." Albel answered.

"……Though it's my destiny, I want to live." Aena said sadly.

"…I know Aena, I know." Albel murmured.

"Promise me one thing, if I don't make it, please live happily and forget me. It hurts to see you trying to wait for me for centuries." Aena pleaded.

"You're corny. I can't even if I try." Albel grumbled. Aena likes his arrogant attitude for some reason.

"Hello young lovers!" Tanya's friend sang. She scooted herself next to Aena.

"Well, go on and talk. I want to hear every word!" She giggled. Albel and Aena felt uneasy and embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll stop." She grumbled and left. Aena smiled.

"I want to live in this modern era, happily with friends." She said. Albel looked at her.

"Why do you want to live in this era? It's nothing but idiotic mortals too caught up in life." Albel explained astounded.

"Yes, but it's so easy to live peacefully here. It may be somewhere I can finally grow up." She chuckled. Albel looked confused, but remembered that she was only 17, always 17. It may be young, but she's mature and full of wisdom. After school they walked down the road.

"Albel, I feel that we may not be able to walk like this together all the time. I feel a disturbing power growing and growing. It's mind-boggling and makes my heart jump." Aena said worried.

"Don't worry so much; after all, I'm a former demon myself." Albel smirked. Aena looked at him and scowled.

"Don't get too cocky you fool!" Aena snapped.

At night in her sleep, Aena tossed and turned. She shot up feeling dazed and sick.

"Ugh, why do I feel like this?" She mumbled. She got out of her bed and walked downstairs to get a drink of water.

"Hmm, (Gulp), ha, why do I keep on sweating and feeling dry?" Aena questioned herself. "She went out in frustration and looked in the sky.

"(Gasp) what the hell is that!" Aena gasped. A giant winged creature swept in the sky heading towards the town. Though in her ki and shoeless, Aena chased after the demon. She made to the center of town and saw everyone running around in an uproar. She had to cover her ears to concentrate. The demon, which appeared to be a harpy, carried a baby off in the sky. Aena ran up a building and jumped high in the air and landed on the overlarge bird.

"Kak!" It screeched and fell straight down. Aena took the baby from its grasp and jumped down landing safely. The mother came running to her and cried.

"Thank you so much!" She wept. Aena focused her attention to the harpy.

"Stupid girl, you took my dinner!" She screeched.

"I'm afraid you won't be having dinner for a long time, more like forever." Aena grinned.

"Watch your tongue you insolent…Aena the demon slayer?" The harpy gasped. Aena snapped her hand into the air and lightning struck it.

"Lightning Jolt!" She cried and stunned the harpy. Aena sped through the cars and summoned the Heaven's Blade and struck the harpy diagonally. The harpy was sent into the wall of a building. It roared and blasted Aena with a supersonic attack. It struck her and pains throbbed in her ears.

"Rawr!" Aena yelped.

"Earth Strike!" Aena cried though she couldn't hear herself. The ground erupted sharp rocks and it pierced the harpy. The harpy was struck right at its lungs so without air, it died. People swarmed out and praised their new hero. She felt like their only savior as she did hundreds of years ago.

"Ha, ha!" She chuckled.

"Reports of a harpy have appeared and we suspect that the long legends ago have come back. Scholars believe that it is the punishment of the Gods. A young woman however, has been able to destroy the harpy. Her name is Aena, though we do not know if she claims that name as her own or it is, but she has saved us from the destructive power of this demon." The reporter stated.

"So, it has finally begun when Princess Aena is depended on to save humanity. You must know Aena; many people will ask you absurd favors and want to make you famous." The old woman explained.

"I know the folly of mankind and know their selfishness. Nevertheless, I am to help them, no matter how absurd it sounds." Aena sighed.

"I wish it were not so, but follow your heart my dear." The old woman sighed.

"Though I am not Tanya anymore, I still consider you as my grandmother." Aena smiled. The old woman's eyes became tearful and happy.

"I'm glad and I still consider you princess, my grandchild." She said happily. Happiness flew between them.

"This is getting too mushy, concentrate you idiots!" Albel snapped harshly. The happiness was broken.

"Err, you heartless jerk!" Aena snapped back and she raged upstairs. Albel put his head down and chuckled, amused.

"I'm sure you did some damage Lord Albel." The old woman glared.

"Don't get me wrong woman, I'm not trying to hurt her, but rather wake her up." He grinned.

"(Sigh) Well, you ARE Lord Albel, so I won't complain." The woman grunted.

"You know, I never asked, but what is your name?" Albel asked.

"Hem, well it's simple to call me woman and grandma isn't it? But if you want to know, it's Takahashi, Amelia Lord Albel." Amelia smiled.

"I see, but I guess I can call you that." Albel murmured.

"Why do still stick to the words of the old world like 'Lord'?" Albel asked.

"Why I never hear many questions at once? I do because I'm an old crone, are you happy?" Amelia nearly shouted. Albel smirked, satisfied and went upstairs to Aena.

"Why can't I ever get a moment of peace? Get out!" Aena shouted as she tried to slam the door in Albel's face.

"Oh come on! Stop playing the child and let me in!" Albel snapped.

"Just when things started to look up for me, you have to throw it back down. Err, you are heartless!" Aena cried. Albel crashed the door open and grabbed Aena's arms.

"Let me go you half-demon!" Aena growled to try to offend him.

"Aena, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it. Forgive me?" He asked.

"You are just...Just, too cruel." Aena hesitated. She looked into his eyes and felt like he was really apologizing. She couldn't be angry.

"(Sigh) I forgive you, just this once however." Aena murmured. Albel stroked her cheek making her jump.

"Well what are you going to do now?" He asked her.

"Well, I might still have to carry out the daily schedule, but I'm sure that more and more demons will be flocking soon." She explained.

"Well whatever you do, know that I'll always be beside you." Albel said in a comforting way. Aena smiled.

"Thank you Albel, I'm so glad you're with me." She whispered to him.

* * *

Umm, okay, my computer crashed so it'll be a while until I could post another chapter. I hope my dad will let me use his computer to write my story. Right now I'm in the process of coming up with an Albel and Nel fanfic that someone suggested and I'll be making a mix Final Fantasy VII and VIII. 


	9. Darkness

**_Chapter 9: Darkness_**

At night, Aena snuck out of her home for some fresh air. Leaves gently tumbled down the road and the wind gently blew her hair. She had on a simple white, long-sleeved, button shirt and a pair of jeans. Aena made her way down the quiet lane.

"I feel great. It's almost as there was never any sign of evil anywhere." She sighed. After a block or so, she headed back to the house, but something stopped her.

"I sense demons all over the place." She murmured. Aena summoned her blade and was on high alert.

"I'm positive they are after me." She whispered to herself. She ran away from the house and found herself in some playground. SLASH! A powerful ripping attack was delivered at her back.

"Aaah!" Aena cried as she tumbled to the ground. Aena quickly got up to face her opponent, but the second she did, a swift punch at her face made her taste the ground once more. She bit the pain and stood up again. She found herself facing a large harpy and a troll.

"Curse you demons. You have no honor." She growled.

"Why talk about honor to us my princess? You are so beautiful, yet so pathetic. I'm going to enjoy eating you and stealing your beauty." The harpy screeched.

"Leave some for me." The troll drooled. Aena sprinted up to the harpy and slashed across her torso making her stumble. The troll anticipated her move and smashed at the ground. Suddenly, sharp rocks rose swiftly from the ground and attempted to pierce Aena. She dodged the many high, sharp rocks, but one came up right behind her and struck her back.

"Gah!" Aena screamed in pain. More rocks came and formed a cage to trap her.

"Growl, you are strong, but you are still mortal." The harpy hissed. Aena moved from the rock that pierced her back.

"You think you will win?" Aena breathed. Blood dripped from her mouth and drool dripped from the troll's. Aena grabbed her sword.

"Water, wash these rocks away!" She called. Water swarmed around her and pounded at the sharp rocks.

Albel sat up in bed wondering what the eerie feeling inside his heart was. He looked outside to see many swarming lights in the air.

"What's this? Should I check it out?" He wondered out loud. He ran into Aena's room.

"Aena, there's trouble in the cit...She's gone!" Albel realized.

"Damn her, she knows that she could get killed!" He roared and ran towards the shining lights, waking up some of the residents on the way. He drew his katana and came up with many plans. He feared for Aena's life and hoped for the best to come. He leapt across buildings and tried not to waste a single minute.

"Why don't you trust me you wench or did you suddenly get caught in a situation?" He growled. He found himself staring straight at an injured Aena right ahead with two monsters hovering over her.

"Aena, get yourself out of the way!" Albel cried. She looked at him with shock but obeyed him.

"Ha, take this, AIR SLASH!" He roared. Two blasts of strong wind cut through them both and shrieks sounded in the air. Albel held Aena close to him.

"Don't lecture me Albel; I had enough as it is." She gasped. He strokes her cheek and she blushed slightly and was confused.

"Alright fool, it's time to go home." He smiled. She let out a sigh of relief and her eyes lit up with the moon's light bouncing around in her eyes.

"Albel, yes, let's go home." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"How many times must ye do things your own way?" The old woman snapped as she put medicinal herbs onto Aena's back.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Amelia; I had no choice but to go! Demons are becoming more common by the minute!" Aena twitched.

"She right you old crone. We have to be more alert than ever though. Playtime is over and things are going to get rough. I suggest you two get some rest, I can feel them increasing." Albel said and walked away. Aena put her head down, upset.

"What is it my dear?" Amelia asked.

"I just don't want any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." She apologized. "Why say sorry? This is destiny my dear." Amelia replied. "…No, man should have control over their destinies, they should fight. I have to change it, no matter what. I have to end it all now or else, it'll happen till the end of time." Aena said.

"Well, then, if you are to do that, there is no time to mope around is there child?" She smiled. Aena slowly looked up at the gentle old woman.

"…Yes, I will fight my hardest." She agreed and went upstairs to rest.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is." Aena questioned. She gave up and went straight to bed.

"Hmm, I keep wrestling with my conscience, who am I really? Am I Lock or Albel?" Albel asked himself as he sat on top of the roof. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. He saw blasts of darkness fly in all directions, slowly becoming claws strangling him. No, no, stop it, he thought.

"How dare you take my life away? How could you take everything away from me?" It screamed. The voices sounded familiar, many voices and he could have sworn he heard Aena and someone, someone like him. He broke from the trance and sweated all over.

"Uh, I can't stand all these voices!" He exclaimed and put his hand over his face.

"Aena, why was your voice there? Do you hate me in the inside?" He asked himself. A bright light shined above like a sign.

"The heavens have spoken; darkness will creep into the earth and take over everything. Aena, don't let them destroy you." Albel muttered quietly while staring at the endless sky billions of miles away.

"Tanya, do you think you should be in school? I mean you've been in the face of death!" Her friend asked politely.

"Ha, it's alright, I'm fine, please don't worry." Aena smiled.

"I heard an odd rumor that you had something to do with that sudden appearance of that demon." She said. Aena's face went a bit paler.

"You must be mistaken. I don't know what you are talking about." She laughed nervously. "

Hey, come here." Albel called out to Aena. Aena got up and bowed lightly to her friend and went to Albel. "So what is going on?" She asked.

"Fool, can't you sense it? They are coming near, not only here, but all over the place." Albel muttered.

"…I know, but do you even have a source? We can't go all over the place without a specific location. While we are somewhere, another place would become disintegrated. You know that don't you?" Aena asked.

"…Of course, but we cannot idle around too long. Forget normal life, now is the time to fight." Albel replied gruffly. Aena turned her head away.

"So, it really is time?" Aena asked though she knew it was pointless. Albel fixed his collar and turned to her.

"Let's get this over with…then we can…live together." He blushed slightly. She turned to him slowly and smiled brightly.

"Then, let us fly together." She said. They held hands and together they leapt high into the air and students gathered to see the majestic sight. It felt like a wave of diamonds fluttered around them when they sped though the wind. Aena's skirt flapped softly against her skin and Albel's half-buttoned shirt gently tagged him on the chest. Many who saw this sight thought that they were seeing a god and goddess dancing in the wind, in love.

* * *

It'll take a while for me to come up with new ideas, after all, I'm doing two stories at a time and coming up with another story. I want to thank someone who told me that this story was hurting the eyes. Please, if you have a complaint or suggestions, tell me. I fixed it up and yes, it took me a while. Now, it should be easier to read. Thanks! 


	10. Battle

**_Chapter 10: _****_Battle_**

Swarms and swarms of demons sprouted suddenly from the ground.

"Albel, can you locate the source?" Aena asked him.

"…I can't see anything. These demons are coming from all four corners of the earth!" He observed. While we hovered in the air thinking of what to do next, screams erupted in the air.

"…It's started. You go save as many people as you can and I'll go eliminate the demons in the sky." Albel told her.

"What are you talking about? There aren't any demons in the…" She stopped short when a sharp feather whizzed past her cheek, leaving a small trail of blood that shined brightly in the setting sun.

"Damn it, they've come already." Albel cursed.

"Drop me down on that harpy!" Aena ordered Albel.

"You're nuts! Do you want to be torn to shreds! I'll take you down myself!" Albel snapped. Instead of arguing, Aena pushed herself away from Albel's grasp and fell down, shifting her body to land on the harpy who did not realize the girl from above.

"NO! Don't be a fool!" Albel shouted, but he couldn't get to her for many monsters closed in on him, forcing him to draw out his katana and fight.

"Get out of the way you filthy animals! Double Slash!" He shouted and in rapid speed, he sliced several harpies down the middle and bounced off an enormous bird, a dark phoenix said to be a recreation of a phoenix, more powerful yet dead.

"Never did I ever believe myths, but now I've seen everything." Albel remarked and flew down the air with the bird trailing him.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to get to Aena now?" He asked himself.

Aena landed on the harpy. With a loud screech, it tried to fling Aena off, but with quick movement, Aena dug her blade into the harpies back and maneuvered it to fly toward the ground.

"HAWK!" It cried it pain as Aena dug the sword deeper yet into its soft flesh. "For a demon, you bleed easily!" Aena sneered. When they reached a building's height, Aena withdrew her blade and leapt onto the building with grace and ease.

"NO!" The harpy cried and fell into its death.

"Hmm, these people don't know how to run away." She mumbled to herself and jumped down from the building summoning power into her palm to aim at the troll that was below her, completely oblivious of her presence.

"FIRE BLAST!" Aena cast at the troll. As the fire sped through the air, it increased in size and speed until it was a raging inferno. Finally realizing the danger, the troll looked up, but a little too late for the blast completely incinerated it to ash in mere seconds. Gently, Aena landed in the pile of ashes and raised her sword in the air.

"You will meet your ends demons!" Aena shouted over the screams and roars of people and monsters. As if by magic, everyone's head turned to Aena and gaped at her.

"I will not let you take this earth. Your battle is with me, not these people so raise your claws against me and slaughter me." She smirked. With that, the demons raged at her with their talons, claws, paws, and etc. rose in the air. Aena flicked two fingers in front of her, channeling energy into her fingers.

"Come to me thunder…LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Aena summoned. Immediately, the clouds darkened and formed at uncanny speed and blasted lightning at the tainted creatures. One by one, they vanished and their screams stained the cold air.

"Now go you fools, lest you want to meet your doom here!" She shouted at the entertained crowd. They quickly dispersed and Aena whispered to herself.

"Why did I speak in the old tongue? Has history begun to repeat itself once again?" The sky turned to a mysterious shade of red, like blood and fire.

"Damn it, get away you turkey!" Albel shouted at the dark creature that was chasing him down, preventing him to get to Aena.

"Stupid girl, you never listen do you! You make me sick!" He yelled and turned rapidly around. With energy forming around him in forms of dragons engulfed in fire, he sent them to the Dark Phoenix.

"Dragon Roar!" He cried and at his call, the dragons immediately dug itself into the bird, pouring its dead blood into the sky. With the creature dead, Albel sped down quicker down with his sword in hand and his hair bouncing around.

"Aena, you little wench, you are going to get it big time!" He snarled. Suddenly, Albel noticed the sky's burning red sky.

"…Here…we go again." He stated solemnly.

Suddenly, Aena felt shadows looming everywhere around her, emitting a strange and strong, dark aura.

"This stench is familiar, yet new and more…evil." Aena stated. Without warning, the shadows took a hold of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Err, what is this?" Aena gasped and tried to breathe firmly, but the shadows grasped her neck, trying to suffocate her. Arising from the shadows approached a demon who Aena knew well. He was the one who slew Aena…the king of the underworld, Hadean. Aena's face became clouded in fear and sweat trickled down her face.

"Mm, my dear Aena, how have you been?" He cackled when he saw her frightened face. Slowly he squatted next to her and began stroking her face.

"…You won't live my dear girl. I'm fully aware of the prophecy, but being Lord of the Underworld, it is full of crap." He laughed. Her eyes closed shut, fighting back the flowing memories of pain.

"Now, don't try to block out the memories, remember all the pain! Remember how you didn't want to die, how you began to hate! Feel despair and fight by my side!" He laughed maniacally and touched her forehead, bringing her memories back, but what he did more was make her feel more hate, despair, and pain, bringing out her dark side. Aena's eyes turned a dark orange.

"NGAAAAAAHHHHH!" She roared.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! After all, I have two more stories that I'm working on. Please Read and Review! 


	11. Tables Turned

**_Chapter 11: Tables Turned _**

Albel made it down to the ground finally and began his search for Aena.

"Aena, where are you?" Albel shouted as he searched for her. Suddenly, Albel got the chills.

"What's this, an evil presence…?" Albel murmured.

"…My dear Albel, it is only I." A familiar voice crooned. Albel turned around and stared at the Demon Lord Hadean.

"You wench! You dare show your face again? Do you not remember that it was I that threw you down back in hell?" Albel hissed.

"My, I missed you too my dear!" Hadean chuckled happily.

"#&#, you are going to wish that you never came back…" Albel muttered and drew out his katana.

"No, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to put a scratch on my face now would you?" The lord moaned.

"Teh… that is what I'm planning to do!" Albel snapped and pointed his sword at Hadean.

"Meh heh….hwahahahahahahahahaha!" Hadean laughed.

"What's so damn funny!" Albel demanded.

"Ah, well, you wouldn't hurt me, unless you really want to put your love in danger." He said and a dark portal appeared in front of Hadean.

"What is this?" Albel gasped. A woman came out with dark orange eyes…Aena.

"Wha-What the hell is going on?" Albel demanded of the lord.

"What do you mean? This is your beloved Aena, don't you recognize her? Well, her eyes have changed but would that really change her entire being?" Hadean smiled, toying with Albel.

"You….DAMN DOG!" Albel roared and charged at Hadean, but Aena, who was under Hadean's control, jumped in front of Albel and kicked him back. Albel was flung back and he tasted the ground.

"Gah! Aena…what did you do to her!" Albel roared.

"What do you mean my great Albel? All I did was remind her of how she didn't want to die and how the pain felt." The lord chuckled. Albel got up and brushed the dirt off of his pants and stared at Aena with concern.

"…Aena…" He started, but Aena interrupted him.

"You caused much of my suffering. You killed my comrades and you were the cause of my death!" She hissed.

"N-No Aena…don't let him brainwash you!" Albel shouted.

"No, I see now. How could I have been so blind and be taken by you? You will feel my pain!" She shouted and charged at him.

"My dear Albel, I'm afraid the tables have turned on you." Hadean cackled.

With surging power in her right hand, Aena let it out and it struck Albel's right shoulder. He was sent back forcefully, but managed to stay on his feet. Her power is a lot stronger when powered with hate he thought.

"Aena, is that how you truly feel? Do you really hate me?" He asked her.

"I despise you with all of my heart! You will die!" She shrieked. Suddenly, Aena charged atAlbel with her Heaven's Blade in hand and attempted to slice him in half, but luckily he dodged at the last second and got away with a line of blood across his chest.

"…I don't want to hurt you Aena…" He spoke softly and began to walk closer to her. As if in a trance, she begins to sway.

"…Don't…come closer." She whispered and brought her hands to her head, as if trying to block away her feelings.

"My dear girl, stop thinking and kill him already. Keh, if I knew that you would be this troublesome then I would have killed him myself." The lord scoffed. Aena raised her sword and pointed it at Albel.

"Prepare yourself for I'm going to kill you." She hissed and suddenly disappeared. Alarmed, Albel began turning and turning, looking for her.

"Did you drop your guard already? How pitiful…" A voice behind him laughed. Stinging pain filled Albel's ribs and he knelt down.

"Gah…That's….a deep gash…." He whispered and examined his inflicted ribs which have apparently been stabbed by her sword.

"To think that the great Albel would succumb to pain so easily…I never would have thought. After all, you were the one who tore me apart with your sword." He snapped. Albel's ears perked up.

"What lies have you been telling her!" Albel demanded of Hadean.

"How dare you accuse me of such lowly act? Don't be a fool Albel. You know what you've done. If you can't recall, you were the one that ripped her apart inside and out." He cackled.

"What…can I do now?" Albel whispered to himself.

* * *

The tables have turned. The prophecy is broken, but is that better? 


	12. Who I love

_**Chapter 12: Who I love**_

Albel spat on the ground and glared hatefully at the demon lord. "There…so you know the prophecy. You defied the Gods by deciding to spare Aena. What will you accomplish now?" the crimson-eyed warrior hissed.

"It's simple _Lord_Albel. I plan to wreck this world and bring it all to hell as my plaything. And don't think that I'm sparing this girl…no, I won't kill her," he laughed and Aena charged again. Albel slipped to the side swept his hand over her eyes and locked her arms.

"Unhand me you monster!" she screeched. Albel winced as she began to struggle violently.

"So she's your slave? Is that it?" Albel growled low.

"Oh no, I don't want her near me…no…her only purpose is to kill you…but…you have always been stronger my dear…in fact, it's not me that will kill her…but _you_," he giggled madly. Albel's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What?!" he demanded. Aena slipped from his grasp and brandished her blade.

"How could you step on my heart like that? How did I love you?!" she demanded with an intense hate that made Albel flinch as if the fire's of hell were licking at him.

"No…you did not love me…you loved Lock…and he loved you. Aena…" he whispered.

"Shut up! You KILLED Lord Lock! He's dead because of YOU!" she screamed and threw her palm out, shouting a lightning spell and struck at Albel. He fled the frightful blast, leading the attack near the demon lord.

"Foolish Albel…fine, I shall leave this battlefield and dispose of the winner," he smiled and disappeared to the darkness, leaving them behind in the town of broken promises. Everywhere debris scattered like grass. The sky was once again red and demons once again roared in the skies. Screams run loud in the air. Albel remembered the memory.

"So….it's just you and me now," he whispered. Aena shivered at the familiar words that left her lips and Lord Lock's lips centuries past.

"Those words are not yours to utter!" she cried out, striking the ground with her sword, sending the earth to crash into him. Albel raised his finger as Lock did and million of small blasts erupted and struck the incoming earth, scattering it into the wind as dust. Aena gaped with her tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop acting like Lord Lock!" she accused him, her arms and legs shaking in grief.

"Aena…though…I don't know if I'm Lock or Albel…I know this…that I, even if I'm nothing but a fake, love you…I love you, with everything I have so…" he smiled and dropped his weapon. "Kill me…" he whispered and fell to his knees, closing his eyes, waiting to fall into the sweet darkness in which he deserved. Aena gawked at him. She hesitated, not knowing what action to take. Within her, there was a raging hate that desired so to tear apart that demon in front of her and yet deep within her, she was crying…yes…her heart was in such pain because she knew that no matter who it was, whether it was Albel or Lock…she loved him. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she deliberately stumbled towards him, wrapping her fragile arms around his neck and burying her face into his strong test.

"I love you…I love you!" she cried out, sobbing uncontrollably. There was no doubt in her heart. She loved him…so much that it only made the pain in her heart constrict more. It was unbearable. She wanted him more than ever. It took Albel a while to register what just happened. His shock expression slowly ebbed to sadness. To know that she loved him was everything and yet he felt close to breaking. Tears dripped from his eyes much to his surprise.

"Aena…" he choked and buried his face into her shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, the orange luster in Aena's eyes faded and her sky-blue color came back.

* * *

Short chapter yes...and YES, it has been THREE long years since I've updated it!!! OMIGOSH! To think...I thought I abandoned this fic! I doubt people will read it though. It's been too long and when I reread some of my chapters, I realized how blocky it was! My writing has improved by a large margin, but anyways, forgive my inferior writing from the past. Please read and review! 


End file.
